Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (TV series)
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover TV series planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future after Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. Plot Jesse, age 14, has been adopted by his foster parents, the Greenwoods, and they have moved from Oregon to the Pacific coast. He is given a job at the Misty Island Oceanic Reserve, a local wildlife rescue and research institute where Randolph, his Native American mentor from the movie, now works. In the first episode, Jesse discovers he has the ability to talk to animals and understand their speech; Randolph, a Haida, explains that he is a Truth Talker. This revelation allows for Willy and the other sea creatures featured in the show to have full personalities and more prominent roles in key plot events. Jesse and Randolph work with Mr. Naugle, the head biologist, and Marlene, a research assistant, who are studying Einstein, a dolphin, and Lucille, a seal, teaching them behavioral communication with normal humans. The main villain of the series, similar in personality to Captain Ahab, is a cyborg called "The Machine" who holds Willy responsible for his loss of an arm and part of his face. It was initially implied that Willy had bitten them off, but a flashback revealed that his submarine was destroyed upon encountering Willy, hurling him into another ship's screw propeller. His appearance recalls Locutus of Borg and the Phantom of the Opera. When not using his new submarine to create environmental havoc, he dons a mask and glove (perhaps a nod to the contributions of Michael Jackson to the films) for disguise and continues to run an oil company under his former identity, Rockland Stone. Early in the series, The Machine jettisons his ship's skipper, a rather nervous fellow by the name of Captain Frye, revealing he has created, à la Frankenstein, four green, slimy, synthetic henchmen called Amphonids from inanimate toxic waste. They mainly function as comic relief, oddly reluctant to carry out instructions to pollute and destroy the environment, preferring to slouch around and entertain themselves, and often making costly and catastrophic errors for The Machine. Throughout the series, Jesse is constantly fighting plots and schemes hatched by The Machine to destroy Willy, such as releasing deadly parasites and creating genetically modified giant squid predatory to orca, and to despoil the ecosystem, such as wanton spilling of garbage, toxic waste and oil into the sea. Meanwhile, he attempts to influence the ostensibly reasonable industrialist Mr. Stone to adopt environmentally friendly industrial practices through his publicist, P.R. Frickey. While the first half of the show centers mostly around Willy and Jesse's adventures at the Misty Island Oceanic Reserve, the second half takes them to the Arctic with eco-activist Ben Shore. They discover an untouched paradise island with various healthful benefits ("Paradise Found") and are greeted by Arktos, a bear who claims Jesse is the "protector" of the island, and other talking animals. Unfortunately, The Machine follows and attempts to industrialize the island, destroying its natural beauty and benefit to the ecosystem. Ben heroically demolishes the passageway to the island after Jesse and Willy escape, thwarting The Machine, but injuring and trapping himself. However, the healing effects of the island restore Ben's health and he lives happily in his environmental utopia, having given Jesse a carved eagle necklace as a keepsake to carry on his work. Ben also recovers from the missile from the Machine he took to save Jesse and Willy. Upon returning to Misty Island, Jesse and Willy become entwined in a Christmastime plot ("Yuletide or Redtide") to use a biodegradable jetski (assumed to be a gift from his parents, Glen and Annie, but actually from Stone) for the release of deadly red tide to thrive in the unseasonably warm water, implied to be an effect of global warming. Unchecked, the microbes would simultaneously destroy Willy, the ecosystem and Jesse's reputation. When The Machine is defeated by teamwork and a sudden cold spell, saving everyone's good cheer, the Amphonids make themselves into a distorted Christmas tree and actually sing along with the townspeople, to their master's chagrin. Toward the end of the series, Jesse, Willy and Annie finally realize that Rockland Stone is The Machine and proceed to turn his attempts to manipulate Jesse to their advantage. Specifically, in the second to last episode, The Machine kidnaps Marlene's crush, the balding chemist Dr. Elliot, and plots to combine his oil solidification formula with a massive intentional spill to suffocate Willy and his friends under a solid orange crust. When he brazenly impersonates Elliot (using a different mask) to influence Marlene into giving Stone Industries one million dollars from Institute funds, Jesse's knowledge allows himself and Willy to see through the disguise, save Dr. Elliot, prevent the fraudulent donation and stop the oil with the formula. In the series finale ("Ghost Ship"), the heroes finally unmask The Machine before the public, bringing him to justice and freeing Willy, the other sea creatures, the people of Misty Island and the environment at large from his reign of terror. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Reese Ambler, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, The Ghostbusters, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Joanna the Goanna, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Pete, The Crime Empire, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, The Trix, Rothbart, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Ursula, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Fratellis, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley), Lord Voldemort, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Zuzu Moon, Sir Ruber, Darla Dimple, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, and Rasputin will work for The Machine in this TV series. *This TV series will be dedicated to the memory of Michael Kamen, who composed the real show's theme song and died of a presumed heart attack on November 18, 2003, the same day as the 15th anniversary of The Land Before Time and Oliver & Company. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit Winnie the Pooh crossover shorts with a few episodes of the animated Free Willy TV series as well as re-editing separate Land Before Time crossover shorts with those episodes with Ash, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so both Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this TV series with Ash, Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and their friends as guest stars instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue and Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirates Cove. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers